


Melodies From Detroit

by lexiwrites



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Physical Abuse, Reader-Insert, Songfic, Tina Chen & Gavin Reed Friendship, Unhealthy Relationships, will be updated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiwrites/pseuds/lexiwrites
Summary: The distant jukebox continues to play different songs, each one of them fills you with contrasting emotions.AKA: Mostly D:BH songfics





	1. Author's Note

**Hey there :)**

Just wanted to explain this before starting lol. I will write Songfics for Characters from Detroit: Become human.

I Picked random songs from my Spotify playlist and randomly assigned them to some of the DBH characters, I have like 10+ ideas but I'm not sure if I will go through with all of them. 

But feel free to request! I'm still not used to writing for everyone but I will try my best. 

Thanks for reading!


	2. Doin' Time - Gavin Reed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin adored her, he both loved and hated how she drained him, made him a worse version of himself.
> 
> Warnings: Angst, toxic relationship, emotional and physical abuse, cheating, masturbation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, this one has a lot going on in it. Gavin is so one dimensional in the game so I wanted to give him a backstory, kinda dark (?) but oh well.
> 
> The song this was inspired by is Lana Del Rey's version of Doin' time. I think it would be good to listen to it while reading, enjoy :)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b6UazdAlqhs

Gavin hated going home. He fucking despised it.

When his shift ended, he would just try to delay his arrival for as long as he could. He hated going home, he hated that empty, cold cage that he called home.

He would eventually go; giving in to the saudade that burnt his heart. He pushed his key in the door and opened it slowly, so, so slowly. He got in but as he expected, nobody was there. She wasn’t there.

He knew she wouldn’t come back this soon, but it didn’t ease things for him. God, why was he acting like a lovestruck idiot? She was probably having a good time while he waited around for her. He took off his jacket and hanged it, sighing and going to his room.

She loved to party, she loved to have fun. He did too, at the start of their relationship. Back in summer, before the deviant fiasco, the two of them would go out, party and dance together. Their bodies would be so close he could feel her breath against his, both were tainted with booze.

He didn’t notice how close she would be to others, too. How she would ditch him to dance with someone else, someone better. He chose to blind himself from reality.

He loved her, yet she treated him like shit.

When he got busy with work she would still go. She would leave him for hours and hours, coming back only in the late hours of dawn. She was always drunk, her hair ruffled up, her clothes barely in place and her neck bruised just the way he liked.

He knew what that meant. _He knew he knew, he knew_. She fucked others, gave them her love and came back with nothing left for him. It angered him; it made his blood boil. She whored around, not even ashamed of the fact that he clearly knew.

“Oh Gavin, you know I love you, and only you.” She said, giving him that sweet smile that made his knees tremble. He wanted to kick her out, shout, scream, all things that he of all people should be able to do. But he couldn’t.

Her smiles and kisses pulled him into a trance, forcing the anger out of him and turning it into empty pleasure. Her touches pulled the most obscure moans out of him, it felt wrong yet so right.

Then she would leave, won’t contact him for most of the day and come back to do the same thing all over again. It was toxic, it drained him in the worst ways possible, but he craved it. He waited for it every single day.

He sat on his messy bed; it was getting late now, even for her. His body was impatient, getting hotter and hotter by the minute. His pants felt stiff and his chest grew tighter as he remembered her touch, her scent, her words, just her.

His hand went to unbutton his pants, he might as well deal with this until she comes back. He felt disgusting, playing with himself for a woman that probably was screaming someone else’s name. He wanted to take the blinding veil off his eyes, he wanted to see that this wasn’t okay, yet again he couldn’t.

His hands pumped his member faster, it didn’t feel good, it wasn’t as good as she was. His thoughts remained focused on her and only her.

Others told him of the toll this relationship took on him, the bags under his eyes were dark, his attitude became shitty and to be frank he was turning into an ass. Work was the only place he could release his pent-up anger; he admittedly didn’t feel too bad about it.

Some of his friends, ex-friends now, would tell him to let go of her, ask what was so special about someone that couldn’t even bother to be faithful. He truly didn’t know.

Yes, she was evil, she was horrible, nasty, apathetic, absolutely wicked. But she was addicting, the way she moved him with her strings, the way she imprisoned him as her own little plaything, the way she had him on lockdown were all things he hated yet so dearly clung to.

Yes, she went to others for her pleasure, but she came to him at the end of the day, he was her _home_.

His orgasm hit him out of nowhere and he cursed, his dark eyes now stared at his own fluids that stained his sheets, _so fucking gross_. His erratic breaths calmed after a while and he sighed, not having the energy to clean up. He heard the door to his apartment open and his eyes lit up, she was here.

He slowly got up and went to check on her, only to see her kissing someone else, _a fucking android._

The android looked like the ones he saw in the Eden Club advertisement. She went to an android whorehouse; she chose an android over him. A sudden moan only made the tension in the room hotter; she had dragged that thing onto his couch, completely ignoring him as he stood there, his eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

He was her home. Why did she bring a piece of fucking plastic to their home? “What the fuck?” He asked, clearly objecting to whatever was happening Infront him. She let out a soft ‘hmm?’ but didn’t stop.

“Are you out of your goddamn mind? Get that thing out of here!” he dared to shout; she still didn’t budge. He felt like he was seeing red now, his hands dragged the tin can off her to which she cursed, getting up and standing in his face.

“The fuck is wrong with you, huh?” she said, clearly angry with him. His words got caught in his throat when she pushed him back with force. “Who do you think you are?”

“Who do I think I am? Are you fucking serious right now?” he didn’t want to back down. She never did this before, bring someone – something home and bluntly try to fuck Infront of him, fuck, she didn’t even acknowledge him.

“Your boyfriend? The man you live with?” He hissed, and she laughed. This one wasn’t the innocent chuckle she would usually give him; this one was full of mockery and degradation.

“Oh please, does my little pet really think he’s that important?” she scoffed, this time her hands went to his cheeks, grabbing him like an animal. She pulled him close, “You’re nothing, Gavin. Don’t try to pretend otherwise.” With that, she pushed his face backward.

His tongue was tied. He was nothing to her, nothing. She played with him for long just to say this now. His heartbeat fastened causing his breathing to quicken. This bitch fucking played him, she lied.

He wanted to put his hands around her throat and squeeze. He wanted to drive his knife through her chest. He wanted to push her head underwater and keep it there until she stopped breathing. He was angry, he was so angry. But he managed to himself, he wasn’t going to go to another prison for her.

“So that’s it? You gonna leave me for a fucking android?” she laughed, again.

“Oh, sweetheart. Don’t take this so personally, I don’t belong to anyone.” She paused, helping the android up, “Not you, not this thing, not anyone.”

She quickly gathered her bag and some of her stuff, all the while he stared at her in pain, hurt. She reached the door, the android followed her. “You were a sweet boy, Gav. You just had to ruin everything didn’t you?”

Her words were cold and so was her icy stare, “I’m gonna miss this apartment, way better than mine.” She muttered and walked out, not sparing him another gaze before leaving.

He stood there, alone in the dimly lit room. The one thing he loved was gone.


	3. Our House - Connor/ RK800

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor moved in with the love of his life, things were great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a lil' fluffy domestic drabble for our favorite boy. The song for this one is Our House by Crosby, Stills & Nash. Enjoy!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fm-q0ELuk1A

Connor lit the fire in the tiny fireplace with a small smile. Today had been exhausting, he and his partner spent the entirety of it shopping for suitable furniture for their shared house. It wasn’t like he felt physically tired, just mentally. Shopping for hours and hours can drain you.

It still made him feel fuzzy on the inside, the idea that they live together now and had spent so much time with each other in a span of 24 hours. This was the start of the rest of their days together, the start of a new stage in their relationship.

He turned and saw that they were placing colorful flowers in their new vase, humming a soft tune. It was quite the scenery. It was ordinary yet very, very special; he wanted to savor this memory, to cherish it and bask in the domestic aura that surrounded their new home.

He turned to stare back at the fire, their endearing humming was comforting; he could listen to it for hours straight. They would sing and hum for him and only him. It intensified his love for them, he felt himself drown in the sea of endless unconditional devotion.

He got up when they called him. With their back against the comfy couch, they motioned for him to come to sit next to them and he did. “You look tired.” They said and he nodded. “Well, we finished most of the work for today. How about we rest for a while?”

It was a sweet suggestion that he gladly accepted, they both got comfortable on the couch and opted to stay right there. Everything felt right. Their bodies so close to one another on a Saturday evening, dim beams of light snaked through their windows and all worries of the world went far, far away.

Here he wasn’t an android, he wasn’t a detective, he was just a man in love. In love with someone who made him feel safe and appreciated. Here he wasn’t the android that once hunted his own kind, here he felt human.

Life was hard before, with the constant belittling of anti-android folks and his own constant self-doubt. It still was a bit challenging; to be able to work and live among those who did not want him to be what he was. But things were easier now, because of them and the family he found in Hank.

Soft meowing pulled him out of his thoughts, their two cats had sat on the two of them. They didn’t notice, softly snoring, lost in their sleep. Connor smiled and pet them gently.

This house was their new _home_ , and he loved every part of it.


	4. Saturday Night - Gavin Reed (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Gavin have a lazy night-in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This can be read as both platonic/ romantic (I think) also Gavin is kinda OOC rip  
> and this is kinda part 2 to Doin' Time, kinnnnda. I felt bad for the angst soooo this happened.  
> Not related to any song because my lazy ass didn't feel like it lol, enjoy.

Being Gavin Reed's friend was anything but easy, the man made a reputation for himself as actual walking trash for god's sake. Still, he was your trash.

Others knew him as that cocky asshole from work, but you knew better. You saw him for what he was; the man that lashed out because he didn't know how to ask for help. It was challenging, getting him to break down the walls he surrounded himself with, but you weren't one to back down from a challenge.

So many times, you thought you should give up, just leave him alone to figure things out on his own, but you didn't. It required a lot of patience and tolerance since he could easily shut himself off from everyone, it was something you learned the hard way.

But it was all worth it in the end, he told you about all his fear and doubts in time; his fear of being replaced and how he found it hard to trust others, even you. It was strange seeing his rough exterior being replaced with rare vulnerability. And him making awkward jokes to make it seem like it didn't bother him. But you knew it did, and you decided to help him.

Because that's what friends do, right?

You tried to spend time with him when you could, usually coming over to his place for movie nights and sleepovers, today you were having a horror marathon. Gavin had ordered Pizza and other types of junk food, the only lights in his room were that of the TV screen and you leaned on him as you watched the slasher movie. You had a blanket wrapped around you and it was comfy; this was the definition of a lazy Saturday night.

"Wow, why are they so phcking dumb?" He grumbled and you shrugged.

"It's a horror movie, nobody uses their brain." You said and shivered, had it gotten colder?

You nuzzled into him further, seeking the warmth he gave. You expected him to complain as he would usually do, but he didn't. You enjoyed his lack of resistance, Gavin felt like a homey pillow, the type that would make you fall asleep as soon as your head fell on it.

And that was exactly what you did. Your eyes felt heavy as you tuned out the screams coming from TV and finally slept.

"Huh, that guy's gonna die. Why is everyone so damn horny in these shitty movies?" Muttered Gavin, when you didn't respond he turned to look at you and saw you slumped against him, mouth slightly open and snoring.

‘I don't snore, dipshit.' you had told him before, denying any accusations he sent your way. He reached into his pocket; he couldn't possibly pass the opportunity to embarrass you in any way.

He stopped when heard you call his name; it was rather gentle; something he wasn't used to. He sighed and laid there, moving might wake you up and he didn't want that. The movie wasn't even halfway through and you had already fallen asleep.

He noticed the blanket was beginning to fall so he fixed it, he didn't want you to bitch about ‘freezing to death' again. You moved slightly and he paused. You looked adorable like this-

"I'm gonna kill you, you stupid fucking granny." You suddenly whispered with anger, what?... you stayed silent after that and he just stared, waiting for you to say more. He was wrong, _now_ was the time to gather his blackmail material.

He ever so slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He began filming when your body moved again. "You stole my curly fry you sonofabitch." This one was more slurred and harder to make out, but boy did he love every second of this.

By the time you completely stopped he pieced together a story about you taking revenge from some granny that stole your curly fry and fed it to her dog. You were never one for violence, but you sounded like a goddamn tyrant throughout the whole thing.

He laughed as the video saved, the movie finally ended now. He didn't know what else he should do, should he just sit like that with you leaning on him? Should he let you sleep on the couch and go find a comfortable place for himself? No, even he wasn't that much of an asshole.

He looked at you one more time, the place was quiet now. You, his cat and the TV made no noise anymore. It was weird, the quietness this time was different from the one he was used to.

The silence of his home usually felt… suffocating. It was this constant reminder that he was alone, that he had no one except his cat. But it felt positively different now, it was peaceful. Gavin didn't expect this when you didn't let him push you away.

He was a dick. He couldn't help his frustration and you weren't easy to be around, at least not back then. Things worked in the end, you two managed to bond over time. It was a really long process, a really, really long one.

But here you were now, sleeping next to him after a long night of dumb movies. It made him happy, in the sense that he trusted you to let you get close enough. It wasn't easy for him.

He felt sleep take over him and he let it, knowing that when he wakes up in the morning you will be there. He leaned his head on yours and slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unrelated but I just watched Detroit Awakening and??? I officially love and support Reed900


	5. Can't Help Falling In Love - Reed900

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Tina's wedding and Gavin has the Rk900 as his date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all..... I'm so deep down the reed900 hole I don't think I can leave.  
> The song is Can't Help Falling In Love by Elvis, enjoy!

“Ladies and gentlemen give it up for our newlyweds, Nora, and Tina Chen!”

Gavin cheered when he saw his long-time friend finally enter with her bride, both danced to the music that played and had the world’s shiniest smile on their faces. Happiness practically radiated off them.

He felt himself smile unwillingly. “You look positively cheerful, detective.” It was the same cool voice he grew used to, albeit a bit more empathetic now. Gavin’s grin grew wider, “Damn right I am, my girl made it.”

He turned to Nin- _Richard_ and saw him smile back at him, “Yes, I suppose Officer Chen has ‘made it’. Her Dopamine, serotonin, and oxytocin levels are off the charts.” Gavin let out an amused scoff and knitted his brows together, still grinning.

“You can drop the formalities ya know? We are at a wedding.” He muttered and Richard’s LED turned yellow at the statement. The android gave him a blank stare then nodded slowly. They looked back to the women of the hour. They giggled together and stood by each other as another song started to play, Gavin immediately recognized it.

“The newlyweds will now have their first dance.” The man announced, Tina and Nora faced each other and got into position.

_Wise men say, only fools rush in_

The first verse began and with it, they moved, they twirled and danced while looking into each other’s eye with what he could assume was unconditional love. Now Gavin wouldn’t consider himself to be a sappy man, nope, no fucking way.

But, this. This was somehow so touching and soul-stirring for him. Seeing one so devoted to another that they probably the rest of the world exists, fuck. He wanted that, he wanted to be an absolute fool that got pampered with love and adoration. He would never admit it though

“ _Gavin._ You zoned out, are you alright?” This brought him out of his little bubble, the song had ended, and Richard looked at him with worry. Richard. He was his date for the night, just his companion, his coworker that agreed to be his ‘date’. It was sad, it was pathetic, but it beat being alone on your best friend’s wedding. Or so he thought.

“Yeah, yeah-” He froze when he realized it. Had he just called him by his name? “Gavin?”

There he went again. Gavin shook his thoughts off, he asked him to be casual, why the hell did that make his mind foggy? It didn’t matter. “Yeah, uh, I’m good.” He shrugged.

* * *

It was time for him to give his man of honor speech, and saying he was a wreck was an understatement. The wedding had been so wholesome so far, he didn’t want to ruin Tina’s perfect vision. He sighed as he listened to Nora’s maid of honor’s speech, it was quite emotional, as in he could see the women tearing up. He felt slightly bad for finding it a bit funny.

“Are you anxious, Gavin?” was Richard’s sudden, quiet question.

“No. Why?” He wasn’t going to confide in _him_.

“Well, your heartbeat keeps increasing as your turn nears. Your palms are slightly shaking and a bit sweaty. It seems as if you are afraid.” He said it in his usual monotone voice like he was stating simple facts.

Gavin snorted, “Huh, me? Scared? No fucking way.”

“You do realize I am an advanced model that can detect lies, right?” Richard said with a smirk, an actual fucking smirk. He felt his heart skip a beat, but he quickly regained his composure. What the fuck was that.

“Your heartbeat does not have a usual beat either, it seems like your terrible caffeine addiction is taking its toll. You should seek medical attention.” The man with steel-eyes said and went back to looking around. The bridesmaid had finally finished her speech. Gavin got up slowly and looked around, everyone was here.

Hank, tin c- Connor, Chris, hell, even the captain was here, and other friends from work. Not that he cared, this was cool, cool, cool, cool-

“Gavin.” Again, the man snapped him out of it, this time it was different though. His soft hand touched his rough one. “Breath. I am sure Tina will appreciate what you have to say.”

His words were simple, and his touch was gentle. It was weird, they had been partners for a while and while he kinda liked him before, he never really let him get this close. Now that he did, he couldn’t help but wish he could stay like this and shit, he didn’t like where his mind was going.

He snatched his hand and just went to where the microphone was, not responding to what Richard said at all. He pulled out his speech and sighed.

“Hey uh, Good evening everyone.” He started, “Hope everyone’s having a good time,” He heard someone woo in the back of the room. “Well for those of you that know me from work, I am shit-bag Gavin.” He heard someone chuckling, probably agreeing with him, Tina smiled.

“Well, I am also Tina’s friend. I’ve known her for over 10 years now and I… couldn’t be happier for her. I remember eating shitty ramen and watching her get ready for her big date, freaking out over how her shoe looked or how her hair wasn’t good. I remember her coming back and looking like she had the time of her life.”

He went on and told some other stories of their relationship and him being their favorite third wheel. How Nora turned out to be allergic to cats and had to be rushed to the hospital the moment she set foot into their apartment. How Nora popped a Champaign bottle and the cork flew directly into Tina's face, hitting her eye. She wore a black eyepatch for a while.

Tina looked at her wife and held her hand, kissing it softly. “I think what makes those two goofballs perfect is how they came through for each other. Always supported one another. Some things are meant to be, and those are definitely one of them.” He paused and looked at the couple, “I wish the best for the both of you, you deserve it.”

“I am glad I got to be a part of your special day, it’s uh- an honor.” Fuck, he didn’t mean to stutter. Wait what was he going to say? He looked back to his paper, but he couldn’t focus, _shit, shit, shit._

“Uh,” he gulped and looked around, everyone was still looking at him. Richard did too, he smiled at him and gave him a thumps-up. He closed his eyes for one second, collecting his thoughts. He opened them again, picked up the glass next to him and raised it.

“Let’s all raise a glass to our newlyweds.” And they did, some clapped and wooed. He gave the couple a quick hug and went back to his seat, his heart was finally slowing down.

“You were great.” Said, Richard. He felt his cheeks heat up a bit, “Yeah, I know.” He tried to shrug it off. “hmm, of course, you do.” Came Richard’s sarcastic remark.

* * *

Time passed and couples were dancing to the slow song that played. Gavin and Richard were still sitting in their place, the prior man was observing everyone; they seemed to have fun. Even Connor was out there on the dance floor.

“Wouldn’t you like to dance, Gavin?” Richard finally said as he fixed his tux. Gavin rolled his eyes, “You don’t have to fucking pity me okay? I don’t want any of that.”

The android raised his eyebrow, almost offended. “Pity you?” he questioned.

“Yes, stop it. I know you agreed to come with me but ya don’t have to pretend to _like_ me.” He hissed, “Perhaps you should consider asking before making such assumptions, Gavin.” He hissed back.

“I came here with you because I wanted to, and I am asking you to dance because it’s what I would like to do. I would not be here if it was to simply throw you a pity party.” His LED was yellow, again.

“You wanted to come to the wedding, as _my_ date?” He asked in disbelief, “Of course, why else would I be here?”

Oh. Shit, he did not expect this, at all. Richard got up and extended his hand to him, “Now, would you like to dance?”

He cursed internally when he froze again. He wasn’t some dumb teenager deep in love, it was just a dance, just a dance with someone that wanted to be his date. Holy shit.

He took his hand carefully, making sure he wouldn’t change his mind suddenly. Richard pulled him up and towards the dance floor. This felt ridiculous, why did he feel like he could give his whole life to this android?

“Do you even know how to dance?”

“Yes, I learned how to when you asked me to be your date.” He answered like it was the most obvious shit in the world. He held Gavin’s hand while the other rested on his shoulder, Gavin was getting a heart attack today.

Richard slowly leaned in as they swayed together and whispered, “Relax.” Was he some weird hypnotizer? why the hell did his words have this effect on him? “Some things are meant to be.”

“Huh?”

“As a river flows,” He continued, not breaking eye contact, “surely into the sea,” he moved closer, “Darling, so it goes,”

Being on fire would be accurate enough to describe how Gavin felt, this was wrong, this felt like a sin to him, why did he feel so much for an android?

“Somethings are meant to be.” He finished the chorus, “It was a part of your speech.” Oh, right. “I didn’t think you would enjoy this kind of music, Gavin.”

Gavin could feel disappointment wash over him, but he smirked nonetheless, “Well, I am full surprises.” They continued to dance, “It’s my pop’s and mom’s favorite song.” He confessed.

“I see.” They looked into each other’s eyes and Gavin wondered if this what it felt like to utterly defeated by love. To be so lost in someone you forget anyone else exists. If so, he wanted this to last for eternity.

He couldn’t help it, he thought. He can’t help this feeling that straight up invaded his heart, this fondness, this adoration, love, whatever they call it. He couldn’t help falling in love with an aloof andr- man.

They got closer now, he looked up at him and Richard did the same. Time froze and it was just him and this man that he’s fallen for. Something in him pushed him to be even closer and he instinctively put his arms around the taller man’s neck.

Neither of them said anything, just reveling in each other’s presence. But he wanted to say it, he wanted to let it out, but he just couldn’t.

“Is there something you want to say?” he probably analyzed him. “Well, uh, yes.”

“Can we go somewhere else? Somewhere private.” He pleaded and luckily Richard immediately complied, leading him to a surprisingly empty room.

He stood there, trying to collect his thoughts for a minute. The other man just stared at him, his LED still a dim yellow.

“You know how I am me and well, shit.” This was harder than what he thought, “I- uh. I think I care about you, no wait scrap that, I know it.”

He wished the ground would tear open and swallow him whole, Richard didn’t even react to what he said, at all.

“Shit, just, forget what I said. I’m gonna go outside for a while.” He rushed to leave he was pulled back, “I care about you too.”

It was simple. The words slipped out of his mouth with the same monotony. But one look could tell him his voice didn’t match how he felt. His LED was switching between red and yellow; his usual straight posture was now slightly bent.

“You, uh- sure?” He stuttered and Richard nodded, holding his hand. “You are ‘trash’.” Wow, how romantic. “You can’t control your temper and you can be as stubborn as a toddler, but.” He paused, “You are also kind, supportive and a good detective. Today proves it. I enjoy your company, no matter how ‘trashy it is. I love it.”

God, this was cheesy, like those romcoms he always made fun of. But damn if this didn’t mess him up in the best way possible. He laughed, earning an unamused look from his love. “Did I do it wrong? My research suggested I should be hones-”

Gavin waved his hand and got closer to him, “No, you dumbass. It was perfect.”

“Oh.” After that he tightly wrapped his hands around Gavin, slightly bending to put his head on his neck. The heat came back to his cheeks, but he returned the gesture anyway, loving every second of it.

Some things were really meant to be. Maybe this was it.


End file.
